


Shadow in the Moonlight

by ScarletEyesInTheNight123456789



Series: Windows Left Ajar [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletEyesInTheNight123456789/pseuds/ScarletEyesInTheNight123456789
Summary: Illumi knows next to nothing about Hisoka, much less why he's shown up at the Zoldyck manor on New Year's Eve with a mischievous glint in his eyes.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Windows Left Ajar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643944
Comments: 18
Kudos: 217
Collections: Hunter x Hunter, Romance Fanfics





	Shadow in the Moonlight

Illumi should have expected this. After all, Hisoka has never been one to do things the ordinary way. 

Illumi’s window is ajar, the pleated drapes billowing as the chilly air coats his skin. Hisoka’s gelled hair hardly stirs, the moonlight sweeping over the pale blue dye that he favors lately. A lean silhouette rests against the sill, breathing with less effort than would be expected from one who has just climbed ten stories.

And then there’s that smile that can’t quite be described as a smile. A smirk? Hmm, not that either. It hurts Illumi’s head to come up with words to describe Hisoka’s many peculiarities. But whatever it is, it’s a look that begs for an adventure, a thrill, of sorts. 

“What is this? How could you have possibly gotten past all of our security?” Illumi asks in a monotone, more curious than outraged. 

“Magicians are rather skilled at creating distractions. And as for why I am here . . .” Hisoka strides closer to him. “I was simply bored.”

Hisoka is close enough that Illumi is able to stare straight into his eyes. A mischievous sparkle dances in those gold irises, and Illumi steps backward.

There must be more to it. Hisoka has many secrets, and Illumi doesn’t pretend to know half of them. Secrets are shared between friends, and even if friends were a possibility in Illumi’s life, Hisoka would certainly never be one of those possibilities.

“You were bored.” And Illumi thinks about the flashback he was engulfed in before Hisoka arrived. He blinks it away from his mind, his stomach twisting, sweat beading on his forehead.

Hisoka lunges forward again, hands grasping Illumi’s shoulders. His eyes glow with the same excitement he displayed last week while slaying Illumi’s target, slitting the girl’s throat with an ace of spades. “Did I come at a bad time?” he croons, the corners of his mouth twitching with mockery.

“I was about to call it a night.” Illumi never takes his eyes off of Hisoka. 

“Call it a night? On New Year’s Eve? Oh dear. Then it’s a good thing I came.” Hisoka’s voice hovers between cruelty and politeness, and Illumi frowns.

“Why are you really here?”

Hisoka tilts his head to the side and winks. “Why not?”

Illumi is no fool, even if Hisoka treats him like one. He never operates without ulterior motives, never graces others with his presence unless no better option is available. “I must ask you to leave.”

Hisoka pretends to pout, and this bout of playfulness makes him suddenly seem much younger than his twenty-six years. “There’s something I’m curious about.” Hisoka pauses, no doubt enjoying the suspense he’s evoking. “I’ve been helping you out here and there for a year now. And yet, I’ve never been introduced to Killua. Why is that?”

Illumi furrows his brow. “I don’t understand -“

Hisoka gives a deep chuckle, one that would have sent warmth coursing through his veins if he were someone else. “I want to meet this ten-year-old who surpasses even you in terms of potential. After all, you know better than anyone that I am always looking for someone worthy of fighting to the death -“

That is all Hisoka needs to say. 

In a split second, Hisoka is pinned against the wall, Illumi’s needles threatening to embed themselves in his skull. His hand grips Hisoka’s throat so hard that purplish bruises begin to mar his ivory skin.

The hand on Hisoka’s neck is tickled with vibrations as he laughs. Illumi loosens his grip and watches in utter disbelief. 

“Oh, Illumi.” Hisoka shakes with mirth, lifting his head to meet Illumi’s gaze. “So this is the real you.”

“Pardon?”

His golden aura flares around him. “I knew that this would be the way to make you feel something.”

“Leave.”

Hisoka has the audacity to shake his head. “I’m curious now. Would it hurt to press a few more buttons while I’m still here?” Hisoka bites his lip to contain his laughter, and Illumi has had enough.

Illumi turns around and walks over to his nightstand. He shuffles the papers containing information about his next target, looking pointedly away from Hisoka. 

“The silent treatment. How interesting.”

He glides the papers into a Manila folder, just as a knock sounds from the door. “Aniki, are you asleep? Killua wants to know if you’ve seen his earphones. He lost them again.” Illumi stays silent, and Kalluto mumbles, “Never mind, then.” Small footsteps leave, and he breathes again.

“Killua does everything he can to avoid interacting with you, doesn’t he?” Hisoka says softly, sounding more entertained than he should be. Illumi refuses to look in his direction, but his words still taunt him. “It must be something to love someone so dearly, only for them to fear you in return.”

Illumi has no response to give, even as the magician approaches steadily. 

“Tell me something, Illumi. Does anyone truly care for you?” 

Illumi blinks, glancing up. There’s no mistaking the teasing smirk that tugs at Hisoka’s lips.

The words leave Illumi out of pure spite. “I doubt anyone has ever looked at you and felt a shred of emotion in their heart.”

Something dangerous flashes in Hisoka’s eyes, and raw fear envelops Illumi. This is something he’s never seen in him before, and he knows he’s gone too far. Tonight may very well be the night he takes his final breath.

But Hisoka doesn’t take out his playing cards, nor does his nen activate. 

No. Instead, he roughly brings his mouth to Illumi’s, his tongue dancing along the seam of his lips.

Illumi shoves him away, and Hisoka does not resist, nearly falling backwards onto the bed. 

Illumi’s voice is harsh and grating - a remarkably rare occurrence. “The next time you want to drown out the memories of your past, don’t bother to seek me out. I’m afraid I’m not interested.”

But Hisoka must always have the last word, mustn’t he? “Keep telling yourself that, Illumi.” Hisoka’s face is covered in shadows, and his tone provides little else to go off of. 

Illumi observes as Hisoka makes his way to the other side of the room, activates bungee gum, and jumps out of the window.

Once he’s gone, Illumi feels empty again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there it is! Hisoka's past really fascinates me, and I hope you liked this very short fic! It would warm my heart if you maybe, possibly, left a comment for me with feedback! I always love hearing from my readers :)  
> I also have a Hisoka/Machi oneshot called "Sapphire and Gold," if you're interested. For fics featuring Chrollo/Kurapika, Gon/Killua, and Killua/Kurapika, check out my other stories!


End file.
